


Hula is like Hawaiian Sign Language

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [2]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: In 1978 Bob, Maria, Olivia, Mr. Hooper, Big Bird, and Oscar visited Hawai'i. During the trip, Bob asked Keola, a Hawaiian native, to teach him some phrases that he could say to Linda in hula. Later in the episode he called her and, with Luis acting as interpreter, promised to show her the signs he'd learned. They also exchanged "I love you"s.(Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	Hula is like Hawaiian Sign Language

_"Aren't you going to show me the Hawaiian signs you told me about?"_ Linda asked Bob as they sat together on her couch a couple of days after he and the others returned from Hawai'i.

Bob sighed. When he had told Linda that he couldn't wait to show her the hula "signs" Keola had taught him, he had meant it. But now he was starting to feel embarrassed. Oh well, he had promised.

 _"These are kind of cheesy okay?"_ he signed.

Linda laughed. " _I don't mind."_

_"Okay. Here, I'll sign what Keola showed me and then I'll tell you what it means okay?"_

Linda nodded. Bob took a deep breath, _this is the first one,_ and started to sign.

 _"Those signs are beautiful. What do they mean?"_ she asked.

Bob gave an embarrassed laugh. " _This is where the cheesy part comes in, but it's all true. The first one meant '_ _your eyes sparkle like the stars in the heavens.'"_

Seeing the way she grinned Bob couldn't help but think that Keola had been right when he said "when you tell her this, this is gonna make everything beautiful."

 _"What did the other two sentences mean?"_ Linda asked.

 _"The second one means, '_ _you are as beautiful as the palm trees swaying in the fragrant tropical breezes.'"_

Linda shook her head. " _I see what you mean about that one being cheesy, but it's very sweet. What about the third one?"_

Bob blushed as he translated the third sentence. " _My heart beats for you like the waves beat upon the sand."_

Bob was certain that he was now bright red. Linda however, was smiling, taking his hands, and leaning in to kiss him. When she pulled away few moments later, Linda asked Bob to show her the signs again so that she could practice them.

 _"I think I get it now_ ," she signed after awhile. _"Hula is beautiful, but this is still my favorite sign."_ Linda held up the sign for "I love you."

Bob grinned " _I love you too"_ he signed pulling Linda close and kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters H, and S, and by the number 4.
> 
> In spite of what he told Keola I don't think Bob actually wanted to ask her, "did you remember to water my plants while I was away?" Keola's facepalm is something to see, but considering their phone conversation, I don't think Bob is as hopeless as Keola thought he was at first.
> 
> Hawaiian Sign is actually it's own language but almost no-one speaks it anymore.


End file.
